


Trust

by meteoritecrater



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-09
Updated: 2011-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoritecrater/pseuds/meteoritecrater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Introspection had never been Kaylee's thing, but sometimes thoughts come upon a person when they've been forced by monetary constraints to do more menial work than should be necessary. Inara was due back soon, that was the problem. Or, not so much of a problem, really, given the situation. Their relationship had so confused Kaylee when she tried to think around it that she hadn't. Screwing screws and tightening nuts wasn't the most engaging of tasks, though, and Inara was making sense in a way she hadn't before now, even to someone who knew every inch of her.   
  
She'd never been sure why Inara had picked her, over the millions of suitors who could offer far more, over the many more millions she would have been able to seduce, over Mal. It wasn't because she loved Inara, then, because she wasn't alone in that (even though she did think, quietly, that surely no one could love her  _quite_  so well). It wasn't just because she was there, because Mal was a lot more there than she was, and sometimes Kaylee felt a little guilty for getting twixt the two of them like this, when they said so much without speaking. But Kaylee knew Inara, and Inara knew Kaylee, every inch of her: the sweet, and the irascible; the calloused skin, and the softer places more often unseen; the freckle she was sure that no one else had even noticed before, let alone kiss open-mouthed in a way that still made Kaylee blush to think of. Perhaps it was because of that, then. Inara had seen her, knew her, and somehow, along the course of their friendship, Kaylee had become the one person in the 'verse that Inara trusted.  
  
It was quite the responsibility, that.  
  
So when Inara came back from whatever gussied up ninny of a client she'd been with, Kaylee was there, waiting. Sometimes Inara needed her and sometimes Inara just wanted her, and Kaylee could never decide which she preferred. She saw it as soon as she walked through the door from her quarters, her face set, her eyes dark. The knowing made Kaylee's heart and nethers clench in tandem, knowing she needed her, knowing exactly how she would bring Inara's smile back to Serenity.  
  
**  
  
"You trust me," Kaylee said later, no questioning inflection in her voice, one arm flung out above her head and the other in between Inara's breasts, her hand clasped, warmed.  
  
"Yes," Inara said, the simple answer cutting through her tangle of thoughts. Kaylee sighed her smile, kissing the skin laid bare to her. Inara didn't understand the significance, but that was alright. She may have been taught by the finest people on the finest moons all about love making, but when it came to the actual love of the business, she wasn't as competent. It didn't matter. The sheets rustled as Inara turned to look at her, eyes dark and heavy, knowing Kaylee was looking for more, but for once, not knowing what she wanted. "Of course I do; you're a very trustworthy person, Kaylee."   
  
It wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it didn't matter, because it meant that despite what happened next, she would always have this moment. This moment, when Inara was hers, simply because she couldn't give herself to anyone else.


End file.
